halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vadumverse series/An eye for an eye
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" |valign="top" style="padding:5px;"| The Sangheili donned in red armor walked casually through the long-enclosed hall of the detention facility with two prison guards escorting him. This was it the day that he would meet face to face with the man who was responsible for hundreds of human and Sangheili deaths on his own homeworld. The guards stopped at a metallic door and entered the code followed by a keycard, the scan was lit green followed by a buzzing sound. The Sangheili took a relaxed breath, he knew that his enemy couldn't hurt him. He entered the dark room surrounded by four walls of concrete, a two-way window fixed to the wall and although he couldn't see whoever was behind the window, he knew that they were watching and waiting patiently, listening in on the conversation. The floor echoed as he continued to walk calmly towards the prisoner. He pulled back the metal chair, crankily seating himself and eyed the prisoner dressed in orange fatigues. "Kyle Craig." He said with disgust in his voice. His need for revenge was like an abscess on the skin of the soul that could only be cured by the cruel sharp steel point of revenge. Festering like a septic wound, and the only effective antibiotic is cold hard revenge. Savage. Spiteful. A dish best served cold. Unforgiving. He would bare a grudge until he died or took revenge, whichever came first. Kyle relaxed and leaned back in his chair, a smug impression covering his face. Victory, but he also felt something burning inside him like a fire waiting to consume this disgusting excuse for a species. "Josh. Josh 'Konar." He said smirking through the sentence. Josh let out a growl, flaring his mandibles in anger. "Why? Why did you do it? Out of all the Sangheili colonies you chose to attack my homeworld." "Because I hate you and your kind! You killed millions of human lives with your fancy ships! You dont know what it's like to have the loved ones taken from you!" He smashed his fists against the table, the restraints keeping him from lashing out at the Sangheili. Continuing, he kept his voice low and calm. "And that realization is what broke me, the realization that I had to enact retaliation against your kind for all the atrocities you committed against my kind." Josh's mandibles curled and his nostrils flared. His mind felt as if lead were coursing though it instead of blood. He kept his gaze off him, he couldn't bear to look his way, because if they made eye contact, he thought that he might vomit. Disgust. Total disgust. "I want to kill you right now." He said with seething anger. Kyle let out a slasher smile, "Well now we both know what your Sangheili friends look upon you with love, dont we mister 'Konar. They blame you for not being there to save them." "I wasn't a hero until you came after us. Then it was war. You crossed the line and I don't forget. I won't rest until you're beaten - and I don't mean just beaten down. I mean dead. There isn't a place you can hide, I will find you, destroy you. I don't much care how it happens, I don't need you to suffer, I just need your cold black eyes extinguished from this universe. You may think it an overreaction, but you underestimated how much I cared for my squadmates. Don't think I'll play by "the rules" either, love allows us to exterminate vermin that attack children. I'm coming. Just know it." Josh broke the cuffs and then wrapped his large hands around Kyle's throat and squeezed. He raised him off the ground. He kicked and squirmed, but it was no use. Just as Kyle’s vision went blurry, two uniformed men came in, and Josh dropped him to the ground. He was led out while he sat, panting for breath. As Josh exited the interrogation room he swallowed, blinking the images glued to his eyes away and he shook the guards off him, forcing a smile upon seeing Jason Miller who'd been listening in on the conversation. "What’s wrong, Josh?" "Nothing, was just in deep thought." "We got him locked up here, he won’t threaten anyone again." Jason started. Josh nodded, not feeling very motivated to talk about the problems in his life. Especially not about Kyle. He didn't know what it was, but Kyle reminded him too much of the pain in his life. He needed to be with the ones he loved most: his family. "That's great, but I've got to go now. Got a few important things to do." Luckily, Jason doesn't question it and Josh continued, leaving the prison in a hurry. Outside the air was cool. Josh tried to swallow the lump in his throat, and thoughts fogged his mind as he walked down the street with his hands embracing himself in fear about that night, about Kyle and especially the threatening messages. Kyle had been right. He knew him better than anyone. Just the thought of him made Josh's face harden and he curled his fists. A burning fire ignited inside of him and he felt the sudden urge to just somehow make Kyle disappear forever. And that's exactly what he would do. Category:Vadumverse Stories